This invention relates to an improved one-piece, hand-held scraper for removing ice from windshields or the like.
Recently, hand-held ice scrapers made of a flat integral piece of polymeric material such as polymethacrylate have become widely available. These scrapers comprise an elongate body including top and bottom surfaces, spaced about 7 mm apart and defining a wide scraper blade at one end thereof. The blade comprises an oblique surface extending from the top surface toward the bottom surface and terminating in a scraping edge. From the blade section, the body tapers inwardly defining opposed converging edges. A pliable, polymeric sheath envelops the end remote from the scraper blade and covers about two-thirds of the linear extent of the ice scraper to serve as a hand grip.
U.S. application Ser. No. 687,073 entitled "Ice Scraper" to E. L. Hopkins et al., filed May 17, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,140, is directed to a significantly improved ice scraper of the general type set forth above. That patent discloses a scraper comprising a one-piece body defining a blade at one end thereof, a tapered handle section remote from the blade, and an intermediate section disposed between the handle section and blade. The intermediate section is curved downwardly such that the blade is disposed below the handle section. This construction enables the user to exert optimal scraping force in a direction generally parallel to the surface to be scraped and minimizes ice accumulation on the hand of the user. Also, the Hopkins et al. improved blade construction uniquely resists edge chipping.